Away From Me
by chiaki lonna
Summary: after a year Sasuke left Konoha, Sakura gets stronger physically and mentaly but can she overcome her feeling when the date where sasuke left her came. One shot, song fic. PLS R&R. TQ so much.


**Away From Me**

By: Chiaki Lonna

"Wow what a day!" Sakura said to her sensei. " Good job Sakura. I'll just be a little nice for today since you have done a good job. You can have the rest of your day free." Tsunade said to Sakura. Since Sasuke have left a year ago, Sakura has started to train under Tsunade. In this one year time, she has not only learned many new jutsu from her sensei, she also created her own jutsu in order for her to catch up with Naruto and also saving Sasuke.

Sakura P.O.V

_I never thought that Sensei has actually given me a day of so called break which is only include a break for my night time. I wonder where Sasuke? Is he alive? Does he still remember who am I? Will I ever meet him again………_

Without her noticing, she actually came to the bench that Sasuke has left with a word "thank you". When sakura saw the bench, she went up to it and starts looking at it. "Hey, come to think of it, today is the day he left me here and starts his new journey with Orochimaru?" A tear drop and followed by another one. She can't stop herself from crying. She knows that if she keeps on crying she will become weaker. When she is in her deep thoughts, she never notices that there's a shadow looking at her. When she notices it, she quickly threw a kunai towards the place where the shadow was standing but no one was there. So, she decided to go home. "You have become stronger, Sakura." And with that the shadow disappears but it's very clear that he has a pair of red eye.

In Home

She went to her bed room and start taking out her guitar. "I guess I'll just sing the song that I've compose for even I know that you will not be hearing." With a small smile, she took out a song with the title "Away From Me" and start playing with the guitar……

_I'm feeling that you will be gone since we first met_

_I will just go deep and deep in your heart_

_Annoying is what u have describe me all along_

_But I just don't get how it goes_

_I will fall deep for you_

Another tear start to drop and she starts to play the guitar faster.

_I know that you have to go away from me _

_Revenge is just your destiny_

_I want a miracle please let me be your girl_

_I just want you to stop being avenger _

_Just you and me……_

She never noticed that outside her window standing a guy with the sharingan which is none other than Uchiha Sasuke…

_The day I confess to you_

_The day you say thanks to me_

_The day you left me on the bench_

_Is the day you left me……_

Tears dropping like mad but she still goes on playing with her guitar. Whereas for Sasuke, he just listens to her song with all his attention……..

_I know that you have to go away from me _

_Revenge is just your destiny_

_I want a miracle please let me be your girl_

_I just want you to stop being avenger _

_Just you and me……_

With that, she finishes her song. She starts to cry harder and harder… "Just for today, only today, I will cry hard enough. From tomorrow onwards I'll be the strongest girl ninja in Konoha, I'll save Sasuke no matter WHAT!" With that she started to cry on her bed and fall a sleep. When Sasuke has make sure that Sakura is sleeping, he went to her and whisper in her ear "It's not the right time for me to meet with you, until the time comes, I'll be here for you. I'm sorry, Sakura." Once again he left her with a

Word, sorry.

" Yoh, Tsunade sama. Where's Sakura, it seems that you didn't make her burn her midnight oil, first time, first time." Said Kakashi. " I see that you are starting to have some guts to annoy me this late, but for Sakura, today is the day that he left her …" Kakashi noticed that Tsunade felt sad when she said that. "She will be fine, she is a stonger girl right now." Said Kakashi. " Yah, your right. By the way, DON'T EVER COME TO ME THIS LATE IF YOU HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO!"

The next morning, " it seems that someone is here last night, AHHHHHHHHHH, I WILL BE LATE!" With that she starts her life with the will to save the one she love……

THE END

How was it? This is my first fan fic and I think I will make it as a song fic since this morning I have made the song "away from me". Well hope that you will like it. Please Read & Review. Thank you ..


End file.
